This invention relates to an apparatus for the low temperature carbonization of fine-grain fuels. More particularly, the present invention is addressed to constructing and arranging such an apparatus for the production of tar-free or least low-tar, low-temperature carbonized fuel, e.g., char from coal of any kind including high caking coal, so that the char or other fuels delivered from such apparatus has a particle size suitable for introduction in one heat into a gasifier, preferably a solid-bed, countercurrent gas producer type of gasifier.
It is well known in the art to carry out a low temperature gasification process by heating fine-grain fuels for low temperature carbonization. For example, lignite or low caking coal has been heated to a required temperature in a low temperature carbonization bell by passing the producer gas through the coal. The producer gas is formed in a gas producer using the low temperature coke after the low temperature carbonization process. Low temperature carbonization of fine-grain coal, for example, is carried out at a temperature of 550.degree. C or less. A more comprehensive discussion of low temperature carbonization of coal is given in "Chemistry of Coal Utilization" prepared by the Committee on chemical utilization of coal, Division of Chemistry and Chemical Technology, National Research Council Committee, H.H. Lowry, Chairman, published by John Wiley & Sons, 1945.